My Brother's Best Friend's
by katelynn.hinkle.3
Summary: Clary Fairchild, a six-teen year old, beautiful, smart and sarcastic, moves back with her family, Jocelyn, Jonathan, Valentine and herself (Jocelyn is still married to Valentine, and he never went evil.) to Idris, to the old Morgensten Manor, they got it cleaned up, and over the years in New York, Clary became almost as trained as Jonathan. (yes, Lightwood's are included in story!)
1. Chapter 1

My Brother's Best Friend's

Clary Fairchild, a six-teen year old, beautiful, smart and sarcastic, moves back with her family, Jocelyn, Jonathan, Valentine and herself (Jocelyn is still married to Valentine, and he never went evil.) to Idris, to the old Morgensten Manor, they got it cleaned up, and over the years in New York, Clary became almost as trained as Jonathan. ( yes, Lightwood's are included in story!) meets a whole group of flirting hogs, Jace Lightwood, Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis, Sebastian Verlec and Jorden-Kyle, but how does Jonathan feel about them near her?


	2. Chapter 1 My Brother's Best Friend's

My Brother's Best Friend's

Clary Fairchild, a six-teen year old, beautiful, smart and sarcastic, moves back with her family, Jocelyn, Jonathan, Valentine and herself (Jocelyn is still married to Valentine, and he never went evil.) to Idris, to the old Morgensten Manor, they got it cleaned up, and over the years in New York, Clary became almost as trained as Jonathan. ( yes, Lightwood's are included in story!) meets a whole group of flirting hogs, Jace Lightwood, Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis, Sebastian Verlec and Jorden-Kyle, but how does Jonathan feel about them near her?

Chapter One - Jonathan! There's Boys Here To See You!

Hi, I'm Clary Fairchild / Morgensten, I am 16 years old, I have curly red hair, green eyes and freckles, I'm short and very skinny, I used to work as an artist back in New York, hundreds of dollars a week, now I'm back to Idris, the Shadow Hunter country, my home... well we just finished packing and I've heard around everyone excited to meet us, or remember Johnathan. I on the other hand have the most protective brother in the world, he wouldn't even let me talk to boys back at NYC, and sadly I miss it.

What I'm really excited about is getting a new start here, for 13 years of my life I was just stuck in the training room, never getting to go demon hunting with dad or mom, but I was trained the longest and the best (almost) out of all of us. Now I am painting my room green, only because I noticed my mother had started to paint this room with realistic looking trees and the meadow flower of dawn with the moon over head, and then my closet was painted white so my bed spread is white and green and it has dark brown wood as the frame, I got the family picture and hung it right above my head bored in the middle of the wall, the carpet is white and has a green oval shaped foot rug by my bed, I got _all _of my boxes, almost all of them only have clothes, and about four have other personal items, yes I might be obsessed with clothes, paint and shoes but I had a lot of money! I had nothing to do. But what I really got me mad was when I had to leave my baby blue mustang at home, I really hope it stays in the local garage, but really I loved the school tour they gave, it was small but I got the drift of thing quick, and a lot of the boys _tried _to check me out but Johnathan gave them the 'touch her and ill gut your genitals off' look, and yes that is what I can read from his face.

"JOHNATHAN! CAN YOU COME LOOK AT THIS!" he was at my door a few seconds later smiling and walking up to me,

"you did great, wow you closet is huge! oh and can you kinda.. paint my room?" I smile and nod, I love my brother more than believable some times, he so funny!

"I was figuring maybe... black? yea and white bed spread, I like that." I nod and begin.

six hours later me and him finish, I look at the clock, 4:58 .p.m. great I have time to explore, his room has black walls, white bed sheets, curtains, rug shower and sink then then everything else is black, I smile as he thanks me and I walk to my room and get in the shower, for so long I get out and I look like a tomato, by I quickly cool when I open my window, but I see boys, _teenage boys... hot to! _walking up the sidewalk to our porch when one spots me and I smile and wave, he waves back and winks, I roll my eyes and shut my window, he had brown hair and eyes, and he wore a gamer T-shirt that said 'left my lunch money in your mom's underwear, can I have it back?' then I hear my mom yell

"guys! there's people here to see you!" I giggle at how stupid his shirt was and change in to a pair of black ripped up booty shorts and a black t-shirt with a love poem on it, with a black rose to the side, the poem states 'This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet.' a poem from Romeo and Juliet, very heart warming, I grab my black converse and Johnathan walks in front of me so the boys don't see me, when I get down stairs mom says,

"where's Clary?" I step out from behind Johnathan and he looks at me, I nod and he says instantly,

"Jace, she's of limits, as well as to rat boy and everyone else." I glare at him and back to the boys are staring wide eyed at me, I smile and walk up to the one that had the stupid shirt on and shook his hand, and said,

"I'm Clary, John can you enter duse us?" he nods and all the boys are smiling at me the whole time as he points and says,

"Jace, Alec, Simon, Sebastian and Jorden now boys, one thing you see a boy hit on her or anything near that you protect her-"

"John! they are not body guards! I've known them for three minutes! chill out!" I hear mom laugh and kiss me on the cheek, she whisper's

"let him protect his baby sister, you don't want him to give up." I giggle and walk up to John,

"I just wanted you guys to know that the room with white door and band posters is mine just in case you might need me for some reason..." they smile as I'm almost all the way up the steps I hear all of the boys whisper-yell,

"you never said your sister was hot!" I laugh and yell back,

"I heard that!" I hear a slap sound and a 'OWW'

10 minutes later I hear a knock and I open the door as 'Simon' says,

"Mrs. Fairchild said to tell you dinner is ready." I nod as we walk down the steps together he smiles and says,

"so were you half naked and standing out the window...or was I just imagining things?" I blush and say,

"I open the window to let the steam from the shower out-" I stop as I reach the table and John looks pretty mad and I see the only seat available was one by Jace and... Sebastian, I slowly make my way over to the last seat and sit down, John stops talking and looks at me, I nod and he nods back, since we were younger he has been the one that was never scared, I could never hurt him, or even scare him, he was just the best big brother ever, when we were younger and we would play, if I ever got hurt he picked me up and carried me or hugged me.

"thank you for the food Mrs. Fairchild, its fantastic." Simon said and I got a good look at all the boys, all were hot but one of them was pure gold, like I'm not even joking! he is-is- UGH! beautiful, yea I know weird but he was the golden tan you'd die for, gold curls and even gold eyes. No not the creepy kind, the beautiful kind.

"sooo... Clary why didn't Jonathan say he had a sister?" I look up to Jorden-Kyle I smile a little and say,

"he's always been a little protective around guys... but I don't know." he nods and then I think of something,

"Johnathan never said anything about friends in Idris..." we all look at him and he just shrugs it off,

"never really came up I guess..." he says slowly

"ah it doesn't really matter anyway." I said quickly when I heard a knock at the door, I jumped up and said,

"ill answer it."

I walked up to the door and opened it, when a tall black haired, brown eyed, model stood at the door, I let her in and she said,

"you must be Clarissa!" and hugged me, I immediately hugged back as she walked into the dinning room and sat down at a chair I didn't even see, and smiled at John, I just sat back down as we ate and went to bed to be ready for the first day of school tomorrow.


End file.
